


Queen's Enemy

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics and Imagines [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: North likes talking to Josh. He's a good enemy to have.





	Queen's Enemy

"That's a terrible idea!" North says and Josh huffs angrily. 

"Then why do you bother asking for my opinion, if you hate everything I say?" 

"I don't know." North lies. The truth is, that's  _why_ she asks his advice. She needs someone to disagree with her, balance out her wild thoughts, but if she told him that, he'd undoubtedly let it go to his head. Markus has put her in charge of this particular negotiation and she isn't going to screw it up. Even if that means hearing out Josh's stupid plans, looking for a grain of truth or allowing her own ideas to be tempered and compromised on. North hates compromise, but she knows they'll lose without it, and she hates losing even more. 

"Well you asked my opinion and that's it." Josh says, still fuming. 

"Fine. I'll try something less aggressive, but we can't just sit around singing songs and planting flowers all the fucking time. Sometimes we need to show strength. For your sake I'll limit that to threats." 

"That's not-"

"It's a compromise." North cuts him off. He's helpful, but she's heard about as much as she can stand to from him. 

"Fine." He says, relaxing slightly. 

North leaves to go plan her threats. Now empty, thanks to Josh's advice. Markus likes peace anyway, so he'll probably be happy to hear about this latest tactic. Damn it. She really wanted to set that fire. 


End file.
